Christmas with the Cat and the Question mark
by Kittenfiction14
Summary: One-Shot. Selina invites Jack and Pammy over for Christmas dinner to lighten Edwards Grinchy mood. Rated T for language, Please R&R :3


Squinting his eyes against the sudden lighting change, Edward groaned. "Wake up Eddie, Jack and Pammy will be here soon" came a cooing voice beside him. Edward groaned yet again.  
"Okay, So the nice aproach isn't going to work, eh?" Selina grabbed the ends of the duvet and with one swift motion removed it from the bed revealing a half-naked Riddler "For fuck sake Selina, it's freezing!" Edward cried out as he tried to cover up using one of Selina's t-shirts.  
"Merry Christmas to you too" Selina smirked "10 minutes and then I want you in the living room civilising with the guests" Selina threw a tie and a shirt at Edward and left the room. "Bah Humbug" Edward grumbled as he forced on a pair of socks and felt around for his glasses.

Outside the apartment door came a harsh yelp and a laugh as well as the sound of the doorbell. Selina hurriedly untied her apron and unlocked the door revealing an impatient looking Poison Ivy and Joker rubbing the back of his head. Pamela gave Selina a look that said don't ask as the strange couple rushed inside from the cold.  
"Smells delicious Fluffy" giggled Jack as he untied his scarf from around his neck "Where's ol' Eddiekins?", "Let me guess" Interupted Pamela "Still sleeping or hiding?". "Bit of both" was Selina's reply. While Pamela helped out with the cooking, Jack made his way to Edwards room.

"Hey grumpy" he said as he opened the door, Edward was sitting on his bed, Fully clothed, with an agitated look on his face "It's too early for this" was Edwards reply as Joker sat down next to him "It'll be fun! I'll even read out the little jokes you get in the christmas crackers!" Jack started giggling at the thought. "I don't see a point in celebrating the birth of a magical being who never existed" Edward stood up and took his tie off, then put it back on again, like he always does. "Aww come on, do it for me?" Jack jumped in front of Edward smiling sweetly at him and batting his eyelashes. Edward sighed again.

"... and that's why I hit him over the head with my umbrella" explained Ivy as she held up the 'weapon'. Selina smiled as she stirred the gravy once more and checked on the turkey for the fifth time. Perfect.

"Nothing they're free of charge!" Joker fell over in his chair while the others face-palmed "You have the greatest taste in men" Selina joked, "As do you" Ivy retorted as they both looked over at Eddie who had sat down in the living room with a mug of egg nog and grumpy look on his face."Yay Christmas" he said dryly. Soon the rest of the little party joined him as they started passing gifts around.  
"Plant food... wow" Pamela shook her head as Joker rocked back and forth in hysterics next to her, "Kitty litter... really Jack?!" by now tears were streaming down Joker's face as Edward opened his present "A puzzle book, thank's Jack" Jack and Eddie high-fived as Edward began leafing through the book. Selina left briefly then returned with cups of hot chocolate for everyone as they sat around the fire.  
".. And that Bat bastard grabbed my arm and threw me accccross the rroom, isnn't that right babe?" Joker snuggled up against Pamela and quickly fell asleep "I think he's had enough for tonight" aid Pamela as she punched the sleeping man, waking him up slightly, and made her way to the door, Edward couldn't help but laugh at the scene as Joker yelped angrily and Selina wrapped him up in a blanket. "He can stay here?" asked Pammy, to which Selina nodded and followed her to the door.  
"I'll see you tomorrow" smiled Pamela as she kissed Selina on the cheek "Thanks Kitten, Bye Ed!" she thanked the other couple then made her way down the stairs then out the front door of the building.

Selina sat down next to Edward and smiled as he put his arm around her "I told you you'd have a good time" she said smugly. "I'll admit it was great having Mr and Mrs Nutcase over" he smiled "I love you Kitten". "and I love you too Eddie-bear" Joker grabbed Edward's leg and mockingly kissed it "I hate you" he said, "I hate you too dude" Joker replied as he drifted back off to sleep.

"I do have another present for you" Selina winked at Eddie as she slowly got up and walked toward the door to the bedroom "Wonderful" was his only response as he followed her.  
"I am still awake you know!" Jack shouted only to be met by a muffled "Fuck you" from Selina.

"Isn't that just lovely" he mumbled to himself

-THE END-


End file.
